the_lego_rp_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Some Stats
This page is just going to be notes for my possible new series I'm working on......so don't read unless you want it to be spoiled. You've been warned.... - - - - - - - - - - - So I have my stats written down on my profile, so it's just everyone else. - Name-Wendell Buckbuck McFate Age-7.7 Martian Years Height-5 centimeters (Counting the hat) Weight-1 Gram Home Planet-Mars (On the moon Ceres to be exact) - STATS - Class-Official Conspiracy and Revolutionary Expert Pow. Level-12 Health-345 Strength-100 Dexterity-324 Intelligence-732 Charisma-540 Constitution-121 - SKILLS - (Scam)-Lead enemies (Or allies) into believing a fallacy. This attack has a lowering success rate the more you use it on a certain person. - (Smoke Bomb)-Gives a 30% chance for enemies to miss you when attacking. - BUFFS - (Illuminated)-This buff allows the player to have early access to later-banned abilities and items. - (Back from the Dead)-This buff gives the player a 10% chance of reviving after a KO. - DEBUFFS - (Atheism)-This debuff decreases compatibility with other team mates. - (Backstabber)-This debuff increases the chance that your team mates will turn against you. - ATTACKS - (Penkat Silat)-Attack with a random move from the martial art Penkat Silat. The damage can range from 10 to an instant KO! - (Cortosis Monopoly!)-Dump a frigate's full of Cortosis on your enemies! This attack does 40 damage, but leaves the player with the debuff "Regret". - (Emerald Light)-Shoot a beam of Emerald Light, almost as if it was from the Emerald Purge. This damage does 20 damage, but also leaves the enemy with the debuff "Blindness"! - ARMOUR - Head-Pirate Hat (+1 Defense, -1 Trustability) Face-None (Does not impact Defense) Torso-Track Suit (+2 Defense, +1 Speed) Arms-Left Hand Hook (+1 Attack) Legs-Track Suit (Above) Feet-Boots (+1 Defense, -1 Speed) - EQUIPTMENT - Phone (Intelligence +30) Disruptor Pistol (+40 Damage) MAGIC: The Gathering Cards (+2 Determination) SLOT SLOT - Current Currency Count-0 Vietnamese Dongs - - INFO - Name-Lolimon "The Wise" Sanctum Est Age-19.5 Centuries Height-4 centimeters Weight-1 Gram Home Planet-Venus - STATS - Class-Holy Knight Pow. Level-13 Health-400 Strength-556 Dexterity-100 Intelligence-575 Charisma-300 Constitution-600 - SKILLS - (The Moral Highground)-This skill allows Lolimon to always be in "The Moral Highground" of any discussion, duel, or other circumstances. - (Shakespearian Language)-This skill lets Lolimon be able to out-talk his opponents much eaier than the normal folk, for he is the knight that will bring forth justice to this cruel, nihilistic world. - BUFFS - (Goldy Judgement)-This buff gifts Lolimon the ability to make difficult choices incredibly easily, almost as if he were a god... - (Blood Red Leader)-This buff gifts Lolimon with the ability to inspire crusades. DEUS VULT!!! - DEBUFFS - (High Moral Standards)-This debuff increases the chance of disappointment in Lolimon by himself by 40%. - (Inactivity)-This debuff decreases the probability that people will remember Lolimon is still alive. - ATTACKS - (Sword Strike)-Lolimon swings his sword at the enemy. This attack does 40 damage. - (Elven Bow)-Lolimon shoots an arrow at his enemy. This attack does 30 damage, plus a temporary "Arrow to the Knee" debuff. - (The Blood Red Mandalorians)-Lolimon commands a BRM squad to attack the enemy. This attack does 50 damage. - ARMOUR - Head/Face-Helmet (+20 Defense) Torso/Arms-Leather Jacket (+9 Defense) Legs-Jeans (+1 Defense) Feet-Tap Dancing Shoes (No impact on defense, +Random Tapping) - EQUIPTMENT - Sword Bow Quiver Cross Necklace (+Effectiveness for "Godly Judgement") SLOT - Current Currency Count-4 Gold Coins - - INFO - Name-Mando "Fine Duck" Jackal Knight Age-4.7 Billion Years Height-4 cm. Weight-I gram Home Planet-Unknown as of now.... - STATS - Class-Hive Mind Pow. Level-11 Health-∞ (Technically) Strength-123 Dexterity-321 Intelligence-360 Charisma-666 Constitution-420 - SKILLS - (Hive Transfer)-This skill gives Mando the ability to transfer his main conscious to any of his Hive Mind bodies. - (Paradoxal Flow)-Because of the many possible time and space paradoxes Mando may have caused during his life, he is now able to rip holes in time and space to move anywhere at any time. - BUFFS - (Hebrew)-This skill gives Mando the ability to read Hebrew...as long as he can call his Dad. - (Ornithopter)-This skill lets Mando fly for a few seconds before crashing into the ground. - DEBUFFS - (Crippling Insanity)-Due to the multiple paradoxes he had caused, Mando has shredded his mind into pieces and is now insane. But is that necessarily a bad thing? - (Odd Odyssey)-Due to his Crippling Insanity, Mando had a random chance of falling into basically a drug trip. - ATTACKS - (Hevel!)-Engulf your enemy in smoke and ashes! This debuff lasts for 2 turns and does no damage. - (Allstar)-Mando screams at the top of his lungs, "Some-BODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WOOOORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME!!!". This does 60 damage, but has a 30% chance of doing the same damage to everyone in Mando's team. - (Mandoverse)-Mando calls out to his characters (Breaking the Fourth Wall in the process) and they all fight the enemy together. This attack does 40 damage. - ARMOUR - Head/Face-Scuba Helmet (+20 defense, +Extra Underwater breathing time) Torso/Arms-Green Tuxedo (+1 Defense, +5 Style) Legs-Grey Dress Pants (+1 Defense, +3 Style) Shoes-Sneakers (Does not impact defense) - EQUIPTMENT - SLOT SLOT SLOT SLOT SLOT - //TO BE CONTINUED//